Miley-Lilly Friendship
Miley-Lilly Friendship is a page discussing the long running friendship between Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart which began sometime before the first episode. History They have been best friends ever since 5th Grade in Elementary School. The both of them have a lot in common enemies with Amber And Ashley the school Diva.until the fourth season and when they are seen at school, they have most of their classes together.). They are also together nearly all the time, even when Miley is Hannah because when she is, Lilly takes on the Lola persona. Throughout the series Miley Cyrus and Lilly have been best friends since Miley moved to LA in the 5th grade. The two have a lot in common but also have different interest. The two love shopping, talking about boys, Oliver, fashion, the beach, and a few other things. However there are some things that they don't have in common. For an example Lilly is great at anything spots related. While Miley is not except she good at cheerleading/gymnastics/tumbling and horseback riding. The two like any friends will fight be always make up in the end. Sometimes it takes a few hours or even a couple of days. In the end they grow stronger from it and learn. Lilly learns Miley's biggest secret in Lily, do you want to know a secret? Which was that Miley was Hannah. This upsets Lilly that Miley kept the biggest secret from her. Miley tells her that she was afraid that if Lilly knew that she wouldn't want to be friends with Miley but be friends with Hannah. Lilly tells her that it's ridiculous she'll always be friends with Miley. The two quickly make up making the friendship even stronger. In Cuffs will keep us together was one of the biggest fight the two have. Miley stinks in sports and is always picked last. Lily and Joannie were picked to be team captains. Miley gets excited because she knows she won't be picked last with her friend as a captain. However Lilly and Joannie were rivals and start to smack talk each other along with Miley. Joannie asked if they want to bet on it to see who better. While Miley was part of the smack talk it was more between Lilly and Joannie as team captain. Miley was in the zone and goes to far with the part. "Winning captain gets to give the losing captain a little haircut" Joannie quickly agrees thinking that Lilly will pick Miley and lose. When they start to pick team Miley is ready to go over to Lilly only to be surprised when Lilly doesn't pick her. At the end of the pick it was stuck between Miley and Sarah as always. It is shown how hard it is for Lilly to pick because of how bad the two were at sports. She picks Sarah after she kicks the ball to someone. Lilly wins the game only because Miley fumbles the ball 3 times. Miley is angry at Lilly because she was picked last. Lilly said that she would have picked her but she went and made a bet that the loser had to shave their head. When Traci greets them she said that she loves the little backstabbing quip. "It wasn't about me right?" Traci asked. Hannah/Miley tells her it wasn't because she knows she can always count on her. It's unknown how long the two were in this fight but it was a couple days (outfit changes). One day at the beach Lilly and Miley start to fight over Oliver about who he should hang out with. Oliver get annoyed and mad so he handcuffs them together. Miley tells him that she has to be on live show. Oliver realizes that they couldn't stay handcuff because of that but says that if it wasn't for the booty it totally would have worked. However Oliver loses the keys and has to run home to get them. In the end Lilly has to go on the set with Hannah/Miley because Oliver found the key, but broke it trying to uncuff them. As Miley is reading the teleprompter Robby has a plan and changes some of the words to make Miley realize how ridiculous they were being. "This song was in inspired by my best friend she's been with me through everything. Even though sometimes we fight we know we'll always get through it, because well we love each other. Nothing says it better than this song. True friends will go till the ends of the earth till they find the things you need. Friends hang on through the ups and the downs cause they got someone to believe in." It's not known if Lilly knew she was reading off the teleprompter but Miley meant everything. This heals the friendship and makes it stronger. Video Miley & Lilly - Hannah & Lola On The Ride Category:Relationships